Avedis
G eneral Overview Geography - Jungle/Forest, plains, rolling hills Symbol - Motto - Tendancy - They are fiercely proud, but honorable women. When treated fairly, the offer the same in return. They will stand for no argument when it comes to their way of life. The way they see it, if you don't like it, you don't have to stay. By all means, leave, and make their life more pleasant for having done so. Notables - Matriarch Foods - Wild game, fruits, vegetables, livestock, seafood, wine Arts - The only arts these women partake in are that of the musical or martial kind. They have littel time for much else, in their minds. Weapons - Swords (long, short, broad & claymore), spears, pikes, shields, whips, cat-o-nine tails, maces, bows & arrows, daggers Technology (used) - boats, wagons, plows, stone ovens, pulleys, levers Magic - There are few who know magic, and it is passed down from one to another. Only those who show a strong talent for it are apprenticed. Psionics - There are, perhaps, one or two Aspericists in the 'capitol', and a few scattered about the country, but they are very rare, since Dinesians are rarely dissatisfied with their lot in their own country. Social Ranks - Matriarch, chosen advisors, all other women Customs What makes this kingdom different from other kingdoms? The kingdom of Avedis is made up only of women. They will not tolerate men living in their midst, and barely tolerate ambassadors or men passing through. What do these people treasure the most? They treasure their freedom the most. What holidays do they have? How do they treat their women and children? They're women and children (unless the child is male), are treated very well. What are the styles of clothing they wear? Their clothing is usually made from animal hides and very little in the way of decoration (except for the Matriarch and her hand picked advisors). They are quite a bit more 'scandelous' than women of the other nations when it comes to their attire, having no qualms about baring mid-drifts, thighs, arms and cleavage - but no one would dare call them a harlot, for fear of having their tongue cut out. What are the most popular foods/dishes they have? What are their primary imports and exports of goods? They import wine and spices. Exports (undetermined as of yet) In general, what are the people's ethics besides being a hard worker? Every woman in the country, whether blood related or not, is treated like family. They look out for each other, watch each other's backs - when it comes to men, or outsiders - and have very little tolerance for men. To them, men are betrayers, ravagers and pillagers. They are to be used only for procreation. Government Avedis has a Matriarch Dictatorship. What she says, goes. Races The women of Avedis accept women of all races, but only women. Languages The common tongue is human, but each race has their own language, and are not discouraged from using it. Only, when they are speaking with someone who doesn't know that language, out of courtesy, they speak the common, human tongue. Literacy There are handful of women in each city or village who can read and write. Not all women in the country consider that their highest priority. Religion Their patron Guardians are Luthanco and Gaerwyn. Cities Cerellaim (Capital) Amricin Sheryan Zuryseelnya Opinions of Other Countries Maritonia : Cyrah : Zeroun : Kalonice : Dinesh : Landmarks/Notable Sites Category:Incomplete